puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Nosawa Rongai
|Birth place = Chiba, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |names = Nosawa Rongai Black Death Black Tiger VII Kazushige Nosawa Nosawa Nosawa Mendoza Noja Nozawa Parka Guerrera Space Lone Wolf Super Cacao |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Negro Casas |othertrainer = |debut = December 27, 1995 |retired = }} , better known by his ring names Nosawa and Nosawa Rongai, is a Japanese freelance professional wrestler, best known for his appearances in All Japan Pro Wrestling and various independent promotions. Career NOSAWA spent most of his early career training and wrestling in Mexico. Most notably with Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre. In the U.S indy scene, Nosawa has competed for such promotions as Ring of Honor, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, and Xtreme Pro Wrestling. Along with Kikuzawa, Mazada, Fujita and Takemura, they created the group "Tokyo Gurentai". He adopted in 2004 the ring name of Nosawa Rongai (lit. "Nosawa Out of the Question") as a play off to a comment by Kaz Hayashi, who had replied "Nosawa is out of the question" when he was asked about whether he was going to allow Kazushige to challenge for the Junior Heavyweight Championship. By doing this, Nosawa forced a title match against him, and although he lost, he decided to keep the name for the rest of his career. Juggalo Championship Wrestling On March 16, 2003, Nosawa defeated "Ritchie Boy" Breyer Wellington to win the JCW Heavyweight Championship. Later that year, he was featured on JCW Vol. 3 in a match where he again defeated Wellington. In July 2004, Nosawa lost the championship to Kid Kash at the Gathering of the Juggalos. In 2007, he took part in the Pro Wrestling Unplugged/Juggalo Championship Wrestling cross promotional event "Cuffed & Caged: Last Man Standing". Nosawa was featured in the main event War Games match as member of Team JCW. SlamTV! In 2007, Nosawa went on tour with JCW to film the Internet wrestling show SlamTV!, where he was one of the main veteran heroes. However, he started off SlamTV! with a string of losses, going 0–5 in his first five matches. After receiving a letter from his storyline mentor The Great Muta, saying that Muta was coming to JCW to check up on his pupil, Nosawa stepped up his game and began a winning streak. At "East Side Wars", The Great Muta teamed with Nosawa to help him defeat the team of Mad Man Pondo and Necro Butcher. By the following week however, The Great Muta had left. Nosawa continued his winning streak into episode 14, where he faced Ron Zombie. During the match, Justin Credible came to the ring and assaulted Nosawa. On the next episode, Nosawa interfered in Credible's match by spitting Asian mist into his eyes. At Bloodymania, Nosawa and The Great Muta teamed up again to defeat Justin Credible and 2 Cold Scorpio. Juggalo World Order On October 6, 2007, Corporal Robinson, Scott Hall, and Violent J formed the Juggalo World Order (JWO) at Evansville Invasion. At that year's Hallowicked After Party, on October 31, Shaggy 2 Dope was introduced as a member of the group. After the main event of the night, special guest referee Nosawa ripped off his referee shirt to reveal that he, too, was a member of the JWO. Nosawa appeared in a few matches with the JWO, before returning to Japan. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Nosawa first got national U.S. exposure making appearances for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling first in the 2003 Super X Cup, losing in the first round to Juventud Guerrera; then again as captain of Team Japan in 2004 World X Cup, where he ended up placing last by the end of the Tournament. NOSAWA would go on to make sporadic appearances on the early episodes of TNA Impact, usually teaming up with then AJPW rookie Kazushi Miyamoto. The duo even challenged for the NWA World Tag Team Championship at TNA's second Anniversary show, but ultimately came up short against America's Most Wanted. Their last in-ring appearance for the company would be at Victory Road 04', where both Nosawa and Miyamoto competed in a X-Division Gauntlet, which was won by Hector Garza. All Japan Pro Wrestling NOSAWA saw little success after returning to All Japan, losing as many opening matches as he won. On March 20, 2005 he took a shot at the World Junior Heavyweight Championship, but lost to Taka Michinoku. On July 26, he lost a "Banishment" match to his old friend Mazada, and he had to leave All Japan. Soon after that, he would reappear as a wrestler named Space Lone Wolf, having slightly better success. However, on December, Space Lone Wolf would be unmasked and revealed as being NOSAWA. In 2006, Nosawa began wrestling with his old friend Mazada again, and for parts of the year he also teamed with Brute Issei or AKIRA. Towards the end of 2006, Nosawa and Mazada began to team up with Minoru Suzuki to form "Minoru Gundan", which landed Nosawa a few bigger matches. He and Suzuki would go on to wrestle in the World's Strongest Tag Determination League, but unfortunately the team would come in last place. In 2007, Nosawa promoted several comedy wrestling shows, making fun of Antonio Inoki's Inoki Genome Federation and using both talent from All Japan, as well as freelancers. During the Champion Carnival, Nosawa switched his name to El Nosawa Mendoza and formed a new stable called "Los Mexico Amigos", with PEPE Michinoku (Taka Michinoku) and Miguel Hayashi, Jr (Kaz Hayashi). Nobutaka Araya then joined the team as El Hijo del Araya Segundo after the Carnival’s final show. Along with changing their names, the group wore the official colors of the Mexican Flag (Red/Green/White). After multiple bouts against Minoru Suzuki, Nosawa offered Suzuki an invitation into Mexico Amigos, to which he declined. This resulted in the group changing multiple assets. Their name was changed to Mexico Amigos Black, the previous worn Mexican Flag attire became black and gold attire, and Araya was kicked out of the group. Later in the year, Mexico Amigos teamed with "Ray Suzuki" and defeated Ryuji Hijikata, Kikutaro, T28 and Ryuji Yamaguchi. After the match, Ray Suzuki revealed himself as Minoru Suzuki and stated that starting next year Nosawa would throw his Amigos tights away and return to Nosawa Rongai, then kidnapped him to start early training. This led to Pepe and Miguel stating they would return to Mexico, but Kaz and Taka would return come the new year. After one last "Viva Mexico", Mexico Amigos disbanded. Tokyo Gurentai Since disbanding from Mexico Amigos, Nosawa has rejoined teaming with MAZADA and Takemura as the "Tokyo Gurentai". Nosawa, Mazada, and Takemura aligned themselves with Minoru Suzuki and Taiyō Kea, and dubbed their new group GURENTAI. Nosawa won a game of jangen for the group's leadership role, but Suzuki immediately shot down the idea of Nosawa as the leader. Nosawa returned to All Japan Pro Wrestling and was defeated by Rene Dupree. Outside of AJPW, Nosawa performs for companies under the Global Professional Wrestling Alliance flag, sometimes alongside his mentor The Great Muta. On February 20, 2011, Nosawa was arrested on charges of stealing a taxi and driving it without having a driving license. Two days later Nosawa announced that he was taking an indefinite break from professional wrestling. Nosawa returned from his break on June 25 at a Minoru Suzuki promoted charity event, losing to Suzuki in the main event. Since September 2013, Tokyo Gurentai, Nosawa included, has worked regularly for Wrestle-1. Since April 2015, Nosawa joined the newly resurrected Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling, as the leader of Monster-gun, which evolved into W*ING Monster-gun, when Kintaro Kanemura joined the group. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **High speed roundhouse kick to the head of a seated or kneeling opponent **''Mi Amor de Mi Novia'' (Arm wrench inside cradle) **''NOSAWA Driver'' (Sitout scoop slam piledriver) **Shining wizard *'Signature moves' **DDT **Dropkick, sometimes to the opponent's knees **Fujiwara armbar **Hurricanrana **Superkick **Twisting elbow drop *'Nicknames' **"The Japanese Juggalo Sensation" *'Theme music' **"Tilt-a-Whirl" by Insane Clown Posse (Japan) **"Murder Rap" by Insane Clown Posse (Japan) **"Dragula" by Rob Zombie (JCW) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **All Asia Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Minoru Suzuki (1) and Taka Michinoku (1) **AJPW Junior Tag League (2006) – with MAZADA *'Apache Army' **WEW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with MAZADA *'Chō Sentō Puroresu FMW' **FMW World Street Fight 8-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Black Tiger V, Great Tiger and Tiger Mask III Tigre en Mascarado *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL Japan Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sasuke the Great **CMLL World Welterweight Championship (2 times) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT Extreme Division Championship (1 time) **KO-D Openweight Championship (1 time) **KO-D Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Takashi Sasaki **UWA World Trios Championship (2 times) – with FUJITA and MAZADA *'El Dorado Wrestling' **UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with MAZADA *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' **IWRG Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Masada **IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship (1 time) – with Masada and Takemura **Copa Higher Power (2004) – with Masada, GARUDA and Black Tiger III *'Juggalo Championship Wrestling' **JCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mobius' **Apex of Triangle Six–Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with MAZADA & TAKEMURA (1) and Daisuke Sekimoto & Tetsuhiro Kuroda (1) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **Road to the Super Jr.2Days Tournament (2012) *'Tokyo Gurentai' **Tokyo World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Tokyo World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with MAZADA *'Wrestle-1' **UWA World Trios Championship (4 times) – with Kazma Sakamoto and Koji Doi (1) , Jun Kasai andJun KasaiShuji Kondo (1), Manabu Soya and Ganseki Tanaka (1) and MAZADA and FUJITA (1) *'Xtreme Latin American Wrestling' **X-LAW International Championship (1 time) *'Other titles' **Americas World Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Io Shirai **Arena Azteca Budokan Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Guerrero State Welterweight Championship (1 time) Luchas de Apuestas record Notes Personal life NOSAWA is widely known for being a Juggalo, or a fan of the Insane Clown Posse. Among his many tattoos, he has the Wraith, a Dark Lotus cross, and the Hatchetman, which is the logo of Psychopathic Records. References External links *– Profile on All Japan's Official Site *– Profile on bodyslamming.com *– NOSAWA's Old Blog *– NOSAWA's Current Official Blog *– NOSAWA/MAZADA/TAEKMURA Site Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Suzuki-gun members Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:AJPW Roster Category:Wrestle-1 Roster Category:Tokyo Gurentai Category:Kojima-gun Category:Mexico Amigos Category:GURENTAI Category:Suzuki-gun Category:Real Desperado Category:Dark Nightmare Category:Desperado Category:Sugiura-gun Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster